User blog:Pafton/A Shift of Roles
Most of you know me by now. A question that must have surely popped up in more than one mind would be that why has my time on the wiki reduced? It seems disproportionately less nowadays compared to what I used to do earlier. I've written about it, as well as my history and the circumstances which led me to taking a decision, below. If you're rather in a hurry, you might skip to the 2nd from the bottom paragraph. I also remember that I'm the last surviving member on the team who was appointed by Auctorius, and as such, it would not be fair to let his legacy die down. I fondly recall that day on 4th March 2017, when I became Administrator. I remember messaging him pledging my 'alleigance' to the wiki, though he has already left. From then on, it was no looking back, and my hard work led to my promotion to bureaucrat on 18th April 2017. Some of my critics have argued that it was a bit early, but, to be honest, times were different then. When I joined this wiki on 28 September 2016, I mainly joined for information of the game, as most other contributors do. Going back over my edit history, my first activity was a comment regarding a new building as a part of the Halloween Event. I have always been interested in spoilers. My account ncshsg on the BETA forum is an apt testimony to that. Then, I became interested in the quests and was very eager to clean up the formatting of each page. I laughingly recall that I used to fume when a particular quest didn't have the 'My Lord' part of the introduction in bold, and the quest-giver's speech in italics....what days were those! One thing led to the other and voila! Soon I became addicted to the wiki. On some days I felt that I'm more active on the wiki than on the game. I even left my en8 account due to sheer boredom, and then, when you become detached from the game then you begin to lose your connect with your wiki. I always believe that I was an exception to this rule, though recently this fact has become more or less applicable to me too. And then, personal life caught up. My fiancee of a long time desired that our relationship enter into a new phase, and my law practice was failing. I became fascinated with zoology, but then realised that such a profession isn't cut out for me. I woke up one morning and realised that I had had enough of this nonsense. Currently, I'm studying to do what my heart says, and what is my passion, teaching. Equipped with a degree in English, I have applied for a one-year course in Bachelor of Education, and hope to join a state-run educational institution in England. On the familial side, my grandfather wasn't well, though he never really was (during the past 8 years). Although I wasn't directly involved in his care, it was disheartening. Thankfully, his suffering came to an end on the 23rd of September, after 90 glorious years of life. So, I'm not one to quit, I never was, and never will be. I simply can't leave this wiki and go on with my life thinking that all my time here never happened. However, as I've said earlier, I don't feel up to the mark of continuing as a Main Administrator any longer, and I wish to edit as and when I please, without worrying about the scrutiny of the public glare. I don't wish to go to bed every night thinking that I didn't do anything on the wiki. Thus, this blog post is to announce that I, Pafton, today, on the 25th of September, resign from the post of Administrator. I will no longer be involved in the roles that I used to do. However, this wiki does need me, and I need it too. Therefore, I will continue on my facilities as a Bureaucrat (which I was since the 18th of April, 2017). Now, what does this new role mean for me? Well, I will still be involved in answering queries, and the appointment and removal of new admins shall still be done by me. Also, when I feel that some edits need to be made, in accordance with the wiki's standard, then I shall make them. You just won't see me so much on the wiki, though I am always accessible via Discord. So then, with nothing much left to say, I conclude by wishing FoE wiki all the very best of luck in its future, and no matter what, I will still be a part of it! Sincerely, Pafton (talk) 14:17, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts